Pokemon Special
by BlueFan1
Summary: Despues de la saga de Heart Gold y Soul Silver, nuevos enemigos y problemas se les presentan a los dex holders y uniendo fuerza con los juniors venceran una vez mas
1. VS VAPOREON

VS VAPOREON: El trio de Sinnoh de nuevo junto

Era una mañana tranquila en Pueblo HojaVerde donde corría la brisa y hacia calor, calor de primavera. Pero a dos muchachos esto no les parecía importar ya que tenían dos bufandas una de color verde y otra roja, y corrían a toda prisa hacia una gran mansión que estaba al final de la calle.

-Llegamos- dijo el de bufanda verde mientras se secaba el sudor que tenia en la cara- Toca la puerta, Dia- El otro joven ojicelestes toco el timbre que resonó por toda el pueblo y en seguida un señor vestido de negro salió a abrir- Sebastián, podemos hablar con Platinum-

-Pasen por aquí señor Pearl y señor Diamond, son bienvenidos- ambos pasaron y se alojaron en el gran salón a donde esperaron a Platinum

-Es mas grande de lo que recuerdo- dijo Pearl mirando hacia todos lados.

-Yo no se tu Pearl, pero yo tengo hambre- dijo mientras se frotaba el estomago, en seguida recibió un golpe de parte de su amigo.

-Compórtate Dia

-Ustedes dos ¿quien son?-ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a un hombre bastante viejo vestido muy elegante mirándolos fijamente.

-Amigos de la señorita Platinum, señor-dijo una sirvienta que estaba con una bandeja de plata.

-A si que amigos? !Ustedes quieren algo con mi hija!- grito el hombre. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y lo miraron confundidos.

-Óigame, nosotros solo somos sus amigos- hablo Pearl en defensa de ambos.

-Por ahora- dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos

-Usted pretende que tenemos algo con su hija?- el hombre solo asintio con la cabeza-

-!PADRE! No molestéis a mis amigos- dijo una Platinum muy enojada.

-Pero si estos muchachos...

-Son solo amigos padre. Vengan muchachos vamos hacia el jardín que les quiero mostrar algo- Y los tres se dirigieron hacia el gigante jardín trasero.-Perdonen a mi padre, es algo protector como ya saben- dijo sonrojada.

-No se preocupe señorita, que era lo que nos quería mostrar?- dijo Diamond.

-Ah. Les quería contar que cuando ustedes se fueron atrape nuevos pokemons y se lo quería mostrar.

-Eso es buenísimo.

-Salgan- De las pokebolas saco un Drifblim y un Mismagius- Y tengo otros en el riachuelo

-Perdone señorita, pero no tendrá algo para comer tengo mucha hambre- dijo Diamond con una mano en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Dia, tengo algunas bayas cerca del rio de paso podemos comer algunas, vamos- y así los tres se dirigieron- Toma- le dio unas bayas que en cinco segundos se las comió.

-Mas despacio o te atragantas!- grito Pearl, pegándole en la cabeza- Que pokemon atrapo señorita?

-Sal Lumineon- de la pokebola saco un Lumineon que en seguida cayo al agua, los dos chicos se arrodillaron para verlo mejor.

-Señorita, ¿que es eso que se mueve en el agua?- pregunto Dia señalando una transparencia que se movia.

-Eso no es un vaporeon? ¿pero que hace uno aquí si este no es su lugar de origen?- se pregunto Pearl.

-Bueno, tengo que decirles que ese vaporeon es mio- ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos- Me lo regalo mi padre al regresar de mi viaje, dice que es una tradición de familia que tengan al menos un pokemon de la familia de eevee en su equipo y a mi me toco vaporeon.

-Eso es genial-

-¿Que tal una batalla? Yo también les quiero mostrar un nuevo pokemon.

-Esta bien- Platinum se acomodó junto a vaporeon esperando que Pearl sacara a su nuevo compañero.-Sal Jolteon

-¿Un Jolteon?- pregunto Dia confundido, no recordaba cuando Pearl atrapo alguno si estaba siempre con el.

-Sorprendidos? Les explico, me lo regalo mi padre, dice que era de mi madre.

-¿Y por qué ella no lo usa?

-Nunca les conté?- ambos negaron con la cabeza- Mi madre murio, cuando yo era muy pequeño de una enfermedad desconocida

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo Dia con tono triste

-Lo siento si te ofendí no fue mi intención, mis reales disculpas Pearl- dijo Platinum

-Esta bien, ahora a pelear

* * *

Les gusto? Lo llame VS Vaporeon por que bueno, conocieron al nuevo pokemon de Platinum, el proximo capitulo se llama VS Jolteon, presenciaremos la batalla de ambos pokemons. Aviso no soy muy buena relatando batallas y algunas veces invento ataques que son convinaciones de otros xD

Otra cosa que queria aclarar, aunque no me guste Platinum ella sera una de las principales en esta historia, ya que bueno la historia se centra en que los dex holders de Kanto, Hoeen y Johto conocen a los juniors de Sinnoh y que de ellos traen nuevos peligros y retos para los viejos. Otra cosa importante como vieron, Pearl y Platinum tienen nuevos pokemons y ellos no seran los unicos, voy a agregar a la mayoria de los dex holders para darle mas emocion y ademas de pokemons habran nuevas vestimentas entre otras cosas.


	2. VS JOLTEON

VS JOLTEON- Una aventura empieza.

Estaban ambos pokemons con sus entrenadores en cada punta, estando a pocos minutos de empezar una gran batalla. Diamond iba a ser el juez y estaba en el medio de ambos.

-Listos?- ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se miraron fijamente. Platinum sabia la desventaja que poseia, Pearl era un experto en posiciones y si queria atacarlo por sorpresa el ya iba a saber que ataque iba a utilizar y se iba a defender. Mientras que Pearl, tenia que usar su inteligencia al maximo, pelear contra Platinum no era cosa facil y eso lo sabian muchos.

-Jolteon, ataque rapido- el pokemon se movio muy rapido y ataco sin previo aviso a Vaporeon-

-Vaporeon, usa rayo de hielo- el ataque funciono a la perfeccion y encarcelo a Jolteon que apenas se podia mover- Ahora cola ferrea- El ataque destruyo todo el hielo dañando severamente a Jolteon

-Jolteon, descarga-El pokemon empezo a cumular energia y chispas salian de su piel erizando todo el lugar.

-Ataquemos ahora! Hidrobomba- grito Platinum

-Ahora! Rayo!- Ambos ataques chocaron, pero por mucho gano el Rayo de Jolteon electrocutando a Vaporeon- Terminemos esto de una buena vez, usa nuevamente Rayo- El ataque fue directo y debilito por completo a Vaporeon.

-Vaporeon no puede continuar, gana Pearl- dijo Diamond.

-Gran pelea ¿no señorita?- dijo mientras guardaba en su pokebola a su amigo electrico. Ella solo asintio con la cabeza, mientras hacia lo mismo con Vaporeon.

-La desventaje que tuve fue la debilidad de Vaporeon, el agua es debil contra los ataques de tipo electrico-

-En eso tiene razon- dijo Diamond, apoyando fielmente a Platinum.

-Igualmente, me encanto luchar contigo Pearl- dijo con una sonrisa, el le devolvio la sonrisa. En eso, el celular de Platinum sono.

-Hola Profesor Serbal? Kanto? Profesor Oak? Ok vamos a estar en el puerto en unos minutos. Ellos estan conmigo no se preocupue. Hasta luego- Platinum colgo el celular y los miro fijamente.

-Que paso señorita?- pregunto Diamond.

-Hay que ir a Kanto, para entregar un paquete al profesor Oak y como ese paquete contiene algo muy importante y de suma proteccion tenemos que ir nosotros personalmente a dejarlo, a si que en marcha hacia el puerto de Ciudad Canal.- Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron en marcha hacia Ciudad Canal en uno de los aviones privados de Platinum. Llegaron hacia la ciudad, compraron los tres pasajes con la fortuna de la familia de Platinum, ya que ambos chicos no tenian ni un peso y esperaron al profesor Serbal que les trajiera el paquete.

-Siempre nos toca proteger algo ¿no Diamond?

-Si pero es muy divertido- respondio con una sonrisa.

-Chicos ahí viene el profesor Serval- dijo Platinum sin señalar por que era de mala educacion, como ella decia.

-Muchachos un gusto en verlos. Aqui tienen el paquete, se los encargo. No lo abran hasta que este en manos del Profesor Oak, es algo muy presiado por lo cual si llega a pasarle algo malo es toda su culpa. Confio en ustedes.- Le entrego el paquete a Platinum- Yo me tengo que ir, a seguir con mis proyectos. Diganle de mi parte al profesor, que desde lo ocurrido con el equipo galaxia la comunicacion con otras regiones es limitada y que no me he podido contactar. Buena suerte en su viaje.- se despidio y se marcho.

-Que traera el paquete?- pregunto Diamond inocentemente.

-No lo se, pero lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a Kanto

-Vamos- dijo Pearl, y los tres se subieron al barco que partio hacia Kanto.

* * *

¿Que sera el paquete? Ni yo misma se que hay xD Todavia no lo pense, pero debe aver algo super importante. Perdon por mi mala ortografia, lo escribi media apurada ya que tenian asuntos que hacer y no me dio tiempo de revisar, pero prometo que los otros si los voy a revisar. Odio tanto como ustedes la mala escritura. Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. VS FLAREON

VS FLAREON- Un flareon dormilon.

El trio de Sinnoh estaban arriba de la cubierta del barco viendo el horizonte y el mar. Los tres estaba apoyados en las barandas y escuchando las olas romper con la popa del barco y viendo nadar distintas especies de pokemons acuaticos.

-¿No creen que es hermoso?- dijo Diamond oliendo el perfume del mar.

-Me recuerda cuando era pequeña y salia a navegar con mi abuelo en su jet privado-

-Yo no se ustedes pero odio los barcos- ambos lo miraron- me trae malos recuerdos

-Contanos Pearl, somos todos oidos.

-Bueno, el único recuerdo de mi mama fue en un barco y justo en ese mismo barco murio de una enfermedad, un virus que nadie conocia que se expandio de otra region

-Lo sentimos- dijo Diamond apoyando un brazo en el hombro de su mejor amigo- No sabiamos.

-Esta bien, de vez en cuando esta bien recordar- le sonrio a su amigo de infancia. En eso algunos gritos de muchedumbre interrumpio la paz.

-Que fueron esos gritos?- dijo Diamond.

-Vayamos a ver- propuso Platinum y los tres corrieron hacia donde venian los gritos.- ¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?- le pregunto a un hombre

-Un flareon se quedo dormido y esta cubriendo el paso del aire del ventilador y sin este nos estamos muriendo de calor.

-Nosotros lo arreglamos no se preocupe- dijo Pearl muy seguro de si mismo.

-intentelo, muchos lo han hecho y no han podido ni moverlo. Pero buena suerte.- El trio paso sobre la muchedumbre y llegaron hacia el dormilon, que se habia quedado astancado en un hueco que impedia el aire.

-Cuando era pequeña me hacian cosquillas para levantarme, intentemos- propuso Platinum, Pearl y Diamond se hagacharon y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas pero nada- Talves si le gritamos- Pearl se le acerco y grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nada.

-Me dejo sordo a mi- se quejo Diamond.

-Y si le tiramos agua, es de tipo fuego algo le hara- propuso Pearl casi sin voz. En seguida Platinum busco un vaso lleno de agua y se lo dio a Diamond.

-Hacer estas cosas son indignas para alguien como yo, hacelo tu Diamond- y sin quejarse le tiro el vaso, pero nada.

-No se me ocurre otra idea- dijo Pearl

-Si sigue durmiendo ahi, muy pronto esto sera un horno- se quejo Platinum. Diamond sin darle mucha importancia al asunto saco una baya que le habia quedado de la mañana, en seguida Flareon empezo a olfatear y se desperto de un golpe, y corrio hacia Diamond intentando de sacarle la baya- Creo que tenia hambre

-¿Queres?- le pregunto Dia, y le dio unas cuantas bayas. Este se las comio rapidisimo.

-Creo que es igual de gloton que Diamond.

-Lograron despertar al Flareon, muchas gracias- dijo el hombre- Tomen esta recompensa- Y le dio un mapa de la region de Kanto a Platinum.- Capaz que algun dia les sirva si piensan viajar a Kanto, es un lugar muy hermoso. Les encantara.

-Muchisimas gracias, señor- dijo Platinum haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay de que jovencita. Con su permiso, tengo que irme- el hombre se marcho dejando al trio solo.

-Creo que Dia se encariño con Flareon- dijo Platinum sonriendo mientras miraba a Diamond jugando con el pokemon de tipo fuego.

-Y son iguales, ambos de glotones y holgazanes- se quejo Pearl, largando una sonrisa.

-SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS HEMOS LLEGADO A KANTO- dijo un altavoz.

-Pearl que hago no quiero dejar aca a Flareon- dijo Diamond triste

-Pues atrapalo

-Esta bien. Sal Lax- Diamond saco a su Munchlax para poder atrapar a su nuevo amigo, Flareon

-¿Que va a hacer Dia?- pregunto Platinum

-Va a atrapar a ese Flareon- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Usa tacleada- Lax corrio para taclearlo pero Flareon se quedo dormido.-¿Que?

-Diamond tirale la pokebola, los pokemons se atrapan mas facilmente si estan dormidos- Diamond penso un poco y al final le tiro la pokebola atrapandolo.

-Bueno, vamonos antes que zarpe nuevamente- dijo Platinum y el trio bajo a las apuradas del barco

* * *

Oh si, Diamond tiene un nuevo pokemon, como les dije antes. Ya se es imposible que un Flareon cubra con todo su cuerpo la salida del aire, pero lo que sucedio fue que el tubo lo succiono y se quedo pegado al aire, ademas era muy pequeño, como del tamaño de un eevee, por lo cual si puede pasar, por lo menos en mi mente si. La historia de Pearl es bastante triste, pensaran que tengo contra el, pues nada, solo quiero dar un poco de emocion al texto. Y con Platinum pues para mi es muy cheta y vieron como presumio su jet privado y sus otras cosas, bueno si es rica pero un poco mas humilde xD Esa chica me recuerda a una compañera mia xD

Bueno, el proximo capitulo no le tengo nombre todavia pero van a aparecer los dex holders de Johto . A que los extrañaban


	4. CAPITULO 4

Conociendo a los sempais

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak habia una muchacha que se estaba quejando al profesor.

-Volvi del viaje y usted me quiere mandar de nuevo con ellos- dijo Crystal bastante enojada

-Crys, es solo buscar a tres muchachos. Ademas que tiene de malo viajar con Silver- pregunto el profesor.

-El problema no es Silver, es Gold- grito-

-Hey, sos mala super seria.

-Hacelo por mi Crys. Ademas son sus juniors, al menos deben ir a buscarlos.

-Esta bien lo hago por que son mis juniors, por otro motivo no- dijo Crystal cruzandose de brazos

-Sabia que podia contar contigo- dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa.

Ahora de vuelta al puerto, los tres jovenes estaban mirando el mapa que le habia obsequiado el hombre del barco y la verdad que ninguno tenia idea donde quedaba el laboratorio.

-¿y si preguntamos donde queda?- propuso Diamond

-Esas cosas son indignas para mi- dijo Platinum enrollando el mapa

-Yo pregunto, no se preocupen- dijo Pearl- Disculpe donde queda el laboratorio del profesor Oak?- le pregunto a una señora con su pequeño hijo y su Jinx

-Ahora estas en Ciudad Carmin, por lo cual debes ir a Pueblo Paleta. Estas bastante lejos muchacho- le dijo.

-Si tomas la cueva Diglett que esta al este llegaras hacia la ruta 2 y de ahi a Ciudad Verde que es la ciudad mas cercana a Pueblo Paleta. De ahi pasa por la pequeña ruta y llegas- dijo el pequeño niño, la madre lo miro sorprendida

-Y usted como sabe eso?

-Bueno, yo siempre visito a unos amigos que estan en Pueblo Paleta junto a Jinx.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Diamond- Bueno hacia al este- empezo a caminar.

-Diamond, hay un pequeño problema- dijo Pearl- Ese es el oeste, el este es por alla- Diamond se rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Pearl se llevo la palma a la cabeza y Platinum sonrio. El trio empezo a caminar hacia el este hasta ver una cueva, que al parecer la llamaba cueva diglett ya que era el unico pokemon que podias encontrar.-Tenemos que atravesar la cueva

-Van hacia Pueblo Paleta?- pregunto una voz, los tres se pusieron en vanguardia preparados para sacar sus pokemons- Oigan no somos el enemigo- dijo el chico que aparentaba tener 16 y tenia un palo de pool en su espalda.

-Gold asi vas a asustar a los nuevos- le reprocho una peli azul- perdonenlo aveces es bastante tonto.

-¿A veces?- pregunto un pelirrojo con una voz tenebrosa- Yo creo que nacio asi.

-Hey! No voy a dejar que me insulten- se defendio.

-Disculpen, pero no estamos para bromas- dijo Pearl enojado.

-Perdon no me presente, me llamo Crystal, él es mi amigo Silver y el tonto de aca Gold

-Que no soy tonto, super seria!-

-Y que yo tampoco soy super seria- al trio de Sinnoh le cayo una gota anime.

-Basta ustedes, parecen una pareja de casados- ambos se sonrojaron- Ahora ustedes tres, vengan con nosotros que los llevamos hacia el laboratorio.

-Esperen no sabemos si son de confianza- dijo Diamond.

-¿Quieren hablar con el profesor Oak? Lo puedo llamar- propuso Crystal, Pearl asintio-Profesor estoy aqui con el trio. No confian en nosotros. Esta bien. Quiere hablar con alguno de ustedes.- dijo mientras le daba el celular a Platinum-

-Profesor? Si tengo el paquete. Que son que? Esta bien. Hasta luego.- le entrego el celular a Crystal nuevamente- Mil disculpas por no haber confiado en ustedes sempais- hizo una reverencia muestra de verguenza-No volvera a pasar

-Sempais?- preguntaron al unisono.

-Ellos son dex holders como nosotros y son nuestros sempais- les explico

-Entendieron juniors, nos deben hacer caso en todo- digo Gold pero al segundo recibio un golpe de Silver

-Deja de decir estupideses.

-Vamonos, que el camino hacia Pueblo Paleta es largo- Y asi partieron los seis hacia Pueblo Paleta

* * *

No se me ocurrio otro titulo, la razon, como no aparecio ningun pokemon no pude poner nada. Y poner VS JINX cuando este aparecio cinco segundos no daba, preferi utilizar una frase. Como veran no soy muy graciosa, aunque no busco la gracia, pero intento darle un poco de humor, intento...

Esperon que les hayan gustado y comenten pleasee. Soy nueva en esto, pero he leido muchos fic y siempre terminaban con un comenten o algo asi. Pues hagan lo mismo xD

El proximo capitulo no tengo nombre, pero les puedo dar una sintesis el viaje en cueva diglett hacia Pueblo Paleta, y la llegada del trio.


	5. VS DRAGONITE

VS DRAGONITE- La cueva Digglet

Los seis dex holders estaban en la cueva diglett, casi por la mitad del camino. A casi nadie le resultaba dificil, tal ves un poco a Platinum ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales cosas como atravesar cuevas.

-Perdonen sempais- decia todo el camino

-¿No tenes otra frase? me aburre la misma- dijo Gold, en seguida recibio un golpe de Silver

-Ya te dijimos que te perdonamos- dijo Crystal un poco cansada de repetir la misma frase siempre

-Perdon por no haber confiado en ustedes- decia sin escuchar las quejas de sus maestros

-Que tal si te callas y pensare en perdonarte ¿dale?- propuso Gold, pero recibio dos golpes uno de Crystal y otro de Silver

-No le hagas caso Platinum- dijo Crystal. Platinum solamente le sonrio, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que le digan por su nombre.

- Pero me nos van a perdonar?- pregunto nuevamente

-SI! Arceus, te perdonamos, callate de una buena vez!- grito Gold

-Para que tanto silencio, si vos lo odias- pregunto Silver

-Por dos cosas, una estoy cansado de que diga solamente perdon ¿que no tiene otra frase? y segundo creo haber escuchado un ruido que no es normal en esta cueva-

-¿Que ruido escuchaste?- dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados, los cuatro restantes se detuvieron de caminar y empezaron a escuchar.

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo Pearl

-Yo solo escucho a mi estomago crujir- dijo Diamond con una mano en la cabeza, Pearl le pego en las costillas mientra murmuraba "comportate, que estamos adelante de los sempais"

-Veo que no soy el unico que recibo golpes- dijo Gold feliz- Bienbenido al club, ahora somos tres, vos, yo y Ruby.

-Ruby?- preguntaron el trio de Sinnoh

-El es su otro sempai, junto a Sapphire y Esmerald son el trio de Hoen- explico Crystal

-¿Cuantos sempais tenemos?- pregunto Pearl

-Muchos, igualmente algun dia ustedes tambien lo seran- en eso se escucho un grito agudo que provenia de un pokemon

-Ese era el ruido- dijo Gold mientras se ponia en guardia, sus dos compañeros lo copiaron.

-Es un Dragonite- dijo Silver mirando para todos lados y teniendo a su Feraligatr en su mano.

-Pero que hace aqui, si aca solo habitan Digglets y su evolucion- dijo Crystal pensando.

-Tal ves sea de un entrenador- propuso Diamond.

-No creo, casi no hay batallas por aqui- les respondio Crystal, entonces volvieron a escuchar el mismo grito pero mas fuerte, era como si estuviera cada vez mas serca, entonces lo vieron un gigante Dragonite que lanzo un lanzallamas que si no fuera por que Silver mando a su Feraligatr a usar hidrobomba, hubiera dado en Platinum.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- pregunto Diamond preocupado

-Si, gracias sempai- dijo Platinum- me salvo la vida

-Despues me agradeces, terminemos con Dragonite, Feraligatr usa puño hielo- El ataque fue directo y debilito a Dragonite, que con sus pocas fuerzas que tenia, escapo lejos.

-¿Por que ataco? Si los dragonite son amables- pregunto Crystal confundida

-Este no era salvaje, era de un entrenador- dijo Gold mientras miraba fijamente el lugar donde se habia ido el dragonite

-Y al parecer queria atacar a Platinum- completo Silver mientras devolvia a su pokebola a Feraligatr

-Otra vez no- dijo Platinum mientras se cubria la cara con las manos

-¿Otra vez que?- pregunto Silver

-A la señorita siempre la quieren secuestrar o raptar, por eso es muy desconfiada- explico Pearl

-¿Y cual es la razon de eso?- pregunto Crystal

-Mi familia y yo tenemos mucho dinero y siempre quieren raptarme para una recompensa - explico

-Ya veo... Desde ahora te voy a decir chica super seria y rica- dijo Gold, mientras recibia un golpe de Silver

-No bromes- dijo con mofin

-Miren ya encontramos la salida- señalo Crystal a la luz- Vamos- y los seis caminaron hacia la luz

* * *

Un dragonite? No les parece conocido de otra persona? que ya habia luchado contra los dex holders antes? Piensen quien puede ser... Jijiji. Y para que quiere a Platinum, sera por su riquesa o por que es muy seria? Les doy una pista, en verdad no quiere a Platinum, ya sabran lo que quiere. Sera el paquete? Nose... xD

El proximo capitulo no se centra en los dex holders de Sinnoh si no de Hoeen, por lo cual puede haber un poco de fracticshipping. Y el proximo capitulo se llama VS TROPIUS- Un viaje en las alturas...

Comenten si les gusto


	6. VS TROPIUS

VS TROPIUS- Un viaje hacia Kanto

Los dex holders de Sinnoh y Johto habian llegado hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero para su extrañesa no habia nadie, entonces Crystal encontro un papel que decia de parte del profesor que cuando llegaran los nuevos que llamaran a todos los dex holders para una reunion de emergencia, lo que asusto un poco a Crystal por que la ultima reunion de emergencia que hubo fue cuando supo que su mejor amigo y sempais se habian convertido en piedra. Empezo a marcar el numero de Esmerald, mientras los dedos le temblaban, el era su mejor amigo y aunque era todavia un junior, se habia ganado su cariño en poco tiempo. Se alegro cuando escucho su voz, no le habia pasado nada malo, al menos a él, no.

-Rald, comunicate con Sapphire y Ruby y vengan ahora mismo hacia Kanto para una reunion de emergencia- le dijo con tono serio, aunque segun Gold era normal que ella hablara serio, ella no creia eso. Despues de colgar empezo a marcar el número de Red.

* * *

En Hoen, habian dos chicos que no estaban de acuerdo en un asunto: Si las batallas eran mejores que los concursos. Y el pobre de su amigo que no queria meterse por nada del mundo en la discusion de ambos estaba en el medio mirando las nubes pasar, hasta que alguien lo llamo. La alegria que tuvo al saber quien lo llamaba lo hizo brincar, sacando de la pelea a sus dos amigos y que lo miraran. Pero despues su cara fue seria, como si hubiera alguien muerte, colgo bastante decepsionado y miro a sus amigos.

-Hay que ir a Kanto, algo malo paso y el profesor nos reune para una reunion de emergencia- le dijo a ambos que asintieron de aprobacion a su amigo pequeño.

-¿Y como vamos a ir? Ya se fue el ultimo barco- dijo el chico más alto.

-Volemos en mi Tropius- propuso la chica.

-Yo no me subo a esa cosa ni loco, esta todo asqueroso y apesta

-¿Como se te ocurre llamar a mi Tropius asi? Te voy a matar Ruby- grito la chica

-Pero si es la verdad, nunca lo bañas- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Ok, entonces empeza a buscar un medio de transporte para ir a Kanto, por que no iras con nosotros- dijo desidida

-Ir por el mar con mi Milotic es mucho mas rapido- dijo sobervio

-¿Queres una competencia?-

-Esta bien, si llego primero tu deberas usar mi coleccion de ropa-

-Y si yo gano, tendras que responder una pregunta- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-¿Que tipo de pregunta?-

-Oh, vos sabes- Ruby trago en seco, mientras que Sapphire se reia- No voy a perder, vamos Tropius- saco a su fiel amigo volador, y Ruby saco a su hermoso Milotic y se subio a su lomo y Sapphire lo copio, subiendose a Tropius- En sus marcas, listos. Vamos Tropius- salieron volando

-Milotic no hagas que pierda, vamos- y salieron nadando a la velocidad de la luz. Dejando lleno de barro y empapado a su amigo.

-¿Y yo como voy a Kanto?- se pregunto a si mismo. Entonces una señora de su edad muy fea le sonrio

-Podes venir conmigo en mi barco- le propuso, Rald solo trago en seco y empezo a temblar, cuando la señora le agarro la mano y lo subio al barco que andaba tres kilometros por hora. Esta iba a ser un largo viaje, se decia a si mismo Esmerald mientras escuchaba las supuestas historias de la chica.

* * *

Les gusto? A mi me encanto. Para mi el mejor capitulo que he hecho. Cambie el nombre del capitulo, por que tenia otra idea, pero se me ocurrio una mejor que era esta. Igualmente les contare mi otra idea. Era que los tres iban a ir con el tropius de Sapphire, pero esta lo tiro a proposito al barro, haciendolo enojar, solamente por que este no queria responder la pregunta xD Pero preferi esta historia, era mucho mas linda, ademas amo las competencias de Sapphire y Ruby. El proximo capitulo trae Specialshipping, muy levemente.


	7. VS LEAFEON

VS LEAFEON- La voz del Bosque Verde

En el Monte Silver, habia un muchacho que estaba entrenando con su Pikachu y su Espeon.

-Pika, Vee lo han hecho de maravilla, tomen estas bayas- dijo Red mientras le daba a sus fieles amigos unas bayas y estos se las comian contentos. En eso sono su pokegear y contesto tranquilamente.

-Crys ¿Como has estado? Reunion de emergencia? Que paso? Cual es el enemigo? No lo habran raptado? Esta bien, estare alli. No hay problema, yo busco a Yellow, Chau- colgo y miro a Pika- Tenemos que buscar a Yellow e ir al laboratorio algo malo paso. Pika y Vee se subieron a su hombro y Red saco a Aero para ir volando hacia Bosque Verde

* * *

En un gran bosque habia una joven rubia, junto a su amiga, una pikachu, de apodo Chuchu que estaban caminado, y todos los pokemons se daban vuelta a ver a la chica, por que era raro verla vestida asi, ella solo se limitaba a sonrojarse y cubrirse con las manos.

-Nose por que acepte a vestirme como me dijo Blue- dijo mientras se miraba a si misma, llevaba unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo, una remera larga amarilla con toques dorados que gracias a Arceus ella misma lo elijio, unas pequeñas botas negras que eran las mismas que siempre usaba y su largo pelo ahora lo tenia suelto y mucho mas corto por los hombros, haciendo que se resalten sus grandes ojos perlas. Su sombrero no estaba y a cambio tenia una bincha de perlas que hacian juego con sus ojos.- Y todo fue hace unas semanas- dijo mientras recordaba por que acepto.

FLASHBACK

-Blue regresame mi sombrero- dijo Yellow mientras trataba de alcanzar su sombrero de la suerte que ahora estaba en las manos de su mejor amiga.

-Nena, necesitas un cambio de look, por eso he traido a Ruby- dijo mientras el chico salia de atras.

-Hum, sempai se viste muy mal, peor que Sapphire- a este comentario ella se sonrojo- Dame diez minutos y te vestire como una diosa.

-Blue ¿por que haces esto?- dijo mientras Ruby le hacia algunas medidas

-Para que puedas por fin conquistar a Red- le guiño el ojo y Yellow se sonrojo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Todo lo hago por Red- se dijo a si misma

-¿Que es lo que haces por mi?- pregunto mientras se bajaba de Aero y Yellow pegaba un chirrido de horror y saltaba.

-Red- dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se daba vuelta. Temiendo que no le guste su nuevo look

-¿Te cortaste el pelo? Te queda bien- dijo con una sonrisa, ante este comentario ella se sonrojo profundamente-

-¿Que haces aqui?- dijo un poco mas tranquila, despues de saber que le gustaba como estaba se calmo. Y agradecia a Arceus que el tuviera mala memoria y sea tan distraido para no recordar que escucho lo que dijo hace unos minutos atras.

-Crystal me mando a buscarte por que no contestabas el pokegear- ella miro a su pokegear y juro que nadie la habia llamado ¿o estaria descompuesto?-Hay una reunion de emergencia, por lo cual debemos ir- ella lo miro y se extraño, hace años que nada malo pasaba pero eso no duraria para siempre.

-Entonces, vamos- dijo, pero antes que sacara a su butterfree escucharon un ruido como si dos pokemons estuvieran luchando, ella miro hacia un lado y cerro los ojos para ver y escuchar que pasaba. Y escucho que dos Nidoking estaban peleando para ver cual de los dos se queda con una Nidoqueen, pero la pelea esta pasando a mayores asustando a muchos pokemons.-Espera Red, hay dos pokemons que se estan peleando debemos ir a ver-dijo Yellow mientras lo guiaba hacia donde estaba la pelea. Llegaron hacia un lugar llano, y vieron a una manada de nidoking, y a una nidoqueen en el centro, viendo como dos se peleaban por ella. Los demas pokemons estaban huyendo o algunos Nidoking los asustaban. -Debemos parar esto.- Yellow se trato de acercar, pero entonces la nidoqueen la ataco con golpe cuerpo, a Yellow no le paso nada por que justo en ese momento Red la salvo, pero ambos cayeron al suelo, el en cima de ella, produciendo un tono rojo en su cara.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto, mientras se quitaba arriba de ella y la cubria por las dudas que Nidoqueen la volviera a atacar. Entonces toda la manada los encerraron en un circulo. Yellow se paro lentamente y se trato de acercar para calmarlos, pero esta vez usaron un hiperrayo, entonces Red mando a Espeon que usara Psiquico y luego paz mental, pero nuevamente atacaron y esta vez Red protegio con el cuerpo a Yellow, entonces cuando parecia el fin, un leafeon salvaje aparecio y con un potente Rayo solar, los alejo un poco para luego calmarlos con un eficaz paz mental. Toda la manada y el nidoqueen se fueron del lugar dejando a los dex holders junto al nuevo amigo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Yellow mientras se agachaba hacia la altura de Leafeon y su fiel amiga Chuchu se acercaba-Mi nombre es Yellow y ella es Chuchu ¿El tuyo?- dijo mientras ponia una mano en la cabeza de esta y leia su pensamientos, a lo que asombro al pokemon- Leafeon, mucho gusto. Que extraño que no nos hayamos conocido antes.

-Yo me llamo Red y el es Pika y Vee- dijo mientras sonreia, el pokemon solo se limito a verlos y a acercarse a Vee que ambos pokemons se saludaron mutuamente.- Yellow hay que irnos, Crys nos espera- dijo mientras agarraba la pokebola de Aero y ella solo asintia y sacaba a su Butterfree

-Nos veremos nuevamente, lo prometo- dijo antes de despedirse y subirse a Butterfree para partir lejos. Leafeon se sento y miro como ambos jovenes se iban.

* * *

Como les dije, mucho Specialshipping no hay, pero algo hay. Les dare una anticipacion, ese leafeon va a ser de Yellow, pero mas tarde. Ya veran como lo atrapa y por que. Aunque amo el oldrival todavia no habra, la razon? Todavia faltan algunos eventos para que esto suceda. Espero que les haya gustado. El proximo capitulo trata de que todos los dex holders, o al menos todos los que han visto hasta ahora se van a encontrar con los de Sinnoh y vamos a saber la razon de la reunion.


	8. LA REUNION Y EL PAQUETE

La reunion y el paquete

En Pueblo Paleta justamente en el laboratorio estaban los seis jovenes sentados esperando que el profesor y los demas dex holders llegaran.

-No llame a Blue ya que ella esta pasando el tiempo con sus padres, Green esta en camino, Red se fue a buscar a Yellow y por lo que pienso los juniors de Hoen van a tardar un buen rato- les comunico Crystal a los demas

-¿Y el profesor Oak?- pregunto Platinum, mientras tocaba con su mano el bolso que llevaba el paquete.

-No tengo idea donde este.

-Hola muchachos- saludo Red que estaba adelante, mientras que Yellow estaba unos pasos atras.

-¿Como entraron?- pregunto Crystal

-Estaba la puerta abierta-respondio simplemente

-Uhm sempai que bien se ve- dijo Gold con voz morboso, Red fruncio el seño y Yellow chillo mientras se sonrojaba, era extraño que le hicieran cumplidos. Crystal se limito a jalar la oreja izquierda de Gold, mientras suspiraba, siempre era lo mismo.

-Deberias dejar de ser un mujeriego, mira que en uno de estos dias capaz que no tenes una oreja- le dijo Silver a Gold, mientras este se frotaba su oreja adolorida.

-Que gracioso que sos- le respondio.

-Gane!- dijo Ruby mientras entraba a las apurada, y atras de el estaba Sapphire muy enojada.

-No se vale, no sabia que en Johto estaba lloviendo y tuve que tomar otro camino- dijo enojada.

-Lee las noticias, ahora deberas usar mi nueva coleccion de ropa- grito de felicidad. A todos excepto a Platinum, se les cayo una gota de anime.

-¿Y Esmerald?- ambos chicos se miraron.

-Nos olvidamos de Esmerald!-gritaron nerviosos.

-Siempre se olvidan de mi- dijo un bajito, que estaba lleno de pintalabios por toda la cabeza, Gold, Ruby y Sapphire al verlo se largaron a reir, mientras este se sonrojaba.

-Al parecer Rald tiene novia- lo cargo Ruby

-No puede ser que este enano me gano primero- se quejo Gold

-Callense los dos! Ustedes no saben lo que tuve que sufrir- dijo mientras temblaba y miraba al vacio- Fue horible, horrible- se decia, mientras se hamacaba en el suelo. A todos les cayo una gota de anime, menos a Crystal que fue a consolarlo.

-Oigan y Green?- pregunto Red

-Dijo que ya venia- le respondio Silver.

-Seguramente tiene que cerrar el gimnacio, o algo por el estilo- propuso Yellow. Entonces la puerta se abrio, y entro Green con la ropa de Heart Gold y Soul Silver.

-¿Cual es la emergencia?- pregunto mientras entraba y se sentaba en el unico sillon que habia en la sala.

-No sabemos, tu abuelo no esta- dijo Ruby simplemente.

-Es el nieto del profesor Oak?- pregunto asombrada Platinum

-Si... ¿Y ustedes quien son?- pregunto Green con su tipico seño, a eso todos los miraron, exepto el trio de Johto

-Mi nombre es Platinum Berlitz- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Pearl- dijo simplemente

-Yo me llamo Diamond, pero diganme Dia- dijo con una sonrisa

-Son nuestros juniors de Sinnoh- les dijo Gold, Ruby y Sapphire se miraron y gritaron

-SOMOS SEMPAIS!- Saltaban, brincaban y hacian piruetas.

-Creo que ya se conocen- dijo el profesor Oak que apenas habia llegado.

-Profesor ¿donde estaba?- pregunto preocupada Crystal, todos los miraban

-Estaba en el baño- dijo con una mano en la cabeza, Crystal se cayo al estilo anime y a los demas tuvieron una gota.

-¿Que era la urgencia?- pregunto Silver

-Bueno, estuve pensando y como los juniors de Sinnoh no conocen Kanto he decidido que hagamos una votacion para ver quien le muestra la region- grito de emocion, todos se miraban extrañadamente y Crystal se llevo la mano a la frente

-¿Por esto he salido del gimnacio?- se pregunto Green, Platinum solo lo miro.

-Bueno, yo no puedo debo entrenar- dijo Red

-Pues nosotros no conocemos Kanto- dijo Sapphire hablando por el trio de Hoen

-Para ser sincero, esta es la primera vez que veo Kanto- dijo Ruby

-Yo estoy muy ocupado con el gimnacio- dijo parandose del asiento.

-Entonces ganan, el trio de Johto- dijo el profesor

-¿Que pero el laboratorio?- dijo Crystal nerviosa

-¿Por que nosotros?- dijo Silver con enojo

-Tranquila Crys, puedo solo. Es que son los unicos que pueden- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero el Pokeatlon- dijo Gold con preocupacion

-Habra otros momentos, esta decidido ustedes iran.

-Podemos acompañarlos?- pidieron el trio de Hoen

-Quiero pelear con todos los lideres

-Y yo participar en gimnacios.

-Ya que, vengan- dijo Crystal decepcionada.

-Profesor una ultima cosa ¿Que trae el paquete?- pregunto Platinum, mientras se lo daba, el le sonrio.

-Trae un par de medias por mi cumplaños- dijo, y al trio le cayo una gota de anime.

-¿Cuando cumplio profesor?- dijo Red

-El 15 de mayo, fue hace unos seis dias- dijo muy orgulloso.

-Yo me voy, debo ir a mi gimnacio- dijo Green mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta.

-Yo tambien, debo entrenar- dijo Red siguiendo los pasos de Green

-Suerte chicos- dijo Yellow con una sonrisa

-Espere profesor, ¿por que Yellow no le muestra Kanto?- pregunto Gold mientras la miraba fijamente

-Es que ella debe proteger el bosque Verde ¿o no?- ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se marcho por la puerta saludando con la mano.

-¿Cuando empezamos?- pregunto Pearl

-Cuanto mas rapido empezemos, mas rapido terminaremos- se dijo a si mismo Silver

-Vamos- dijo Crystal y los nueve salieron hacia Ciudad Verde.

* * *

Nuestro querido profesor es bastante bromista xD

Invente que su cumplaños fuera el 15 de Mayo, por que bueno no sabia que poner y la verdad que todavia la accion no vieno, por ahoraa.

Aclaro que a White, Black, Cheren, Bel y Matis ya les tengo sus fechas de cumplaños por que seran importantes en esta historia y sus cumplaños son

White: 12 de enero

Matis: 14 de febrero

Cheren: 18 de abril

Black: 27 de septiembre

Bel: 3 de noviembre

Aunque estas no son las originarias, las invente. Ya sabran por que...


	9. VS TYRANITAR

VS TYRANITAR- La tirania de un moustro.

Los nueve dex holders estaban llegando hacia Ciudad Verde, pero Yellow tenia otros planes tenia que cuidar al bosque, ya que era su pasatiempo favorito. Ella estaba en el lugar de siempre, cerca del riachuelo, dentro del bosque y sentada sobre una gran roca, escuchando los pensamientos de los habitantes del bosque. Chuchu estaba a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que su dueña le diga que hacer. Pero lo que ella no sabia, era que un leafeon la estaba viendo detras de algunos arbustos. Este comportamiento lo hacia dia tras dia, desde que llego al bosque de Sinnoh, por unos soldados que la habian separado de su manada, para usarla en experimentos, ella logro escapar y ahora vivia en Bosque Verde que era parecido a su hogar. Y algo en Yellow la hacia sentir mas a su hogar, por lo cual estaba cerca de ella. Pero algo pertubo la paz del lugar, un sonido de un dragon, pero un dragon de tierra, un Tyranitar. Yellow abrio los ojos de golpe y corrio hacia el lugar donde provenia el ruido, Chuchu no se desperto y se quedo junto con las pertenencias de su dueña en el mismo lugar, pero lo que ella no sabia era que Leafeon tambien fue a averiguar que pasaba. Al llegar, se encontro con un tyranitar loco que estaba destruyendo todo, ella intento leer su corazon pero le fue imposible y este al verla corrio a atacarla, como si la hubiera estado esperando todo el tiempo. De la nada, salto Leafeon y usando latigo cepa logro que se cayera al piso y luego de eso uso paz mental, pero no funciono y Tyranitar volvio a atacar a Yellow, como si no hubiera estado Leafeon. Yellow se protegio como pudo y cuando este hiba a usar golpe cuerpo contra ella, Leafeon recibio el golpe y muy dañada y con sus pocas fuerzas que poseia uso Rayo solar, que lo mando lejos, pero no debilitandolo. Yellow agarro el cuerpo dormido de Leafeon y corrio con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar apartado que era casi imposible que la encontrara, entonces curo a Leafeon y le agradecio por su ayuda. Este solo le hizo cariño con la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de irse.

-Leafeon, te gustaria ser parte de mi equipo- Leafeon la miro- somos muy parecidas y las dos luchamos por el mismo objetivo, proteger Bosque Verde ¿que te parece compañeras?- dijo extendiendo la mano, esta la miro y asintio con la cabeza. Entonces Yellow saco una pokebola y la lanzo, atrapandola. Entonces corrio nuevamente, busco sus pertenencias y desperto a Chuchu para hablar con Green y contarle su logro y sobre que podria haber un nuevo enemigo.

* * *

Bueno aqui tienen como Yellow atrapa a Leafeon, les gusto? Hay partes que son los pensamientos de Leafeon y otros de Yellow no se mareen. Ahora Yellow va a ir al gimnacio para contarle su logro, pero no se creean eh, no es un feelingshipping. Ella va ir al gimnacio por otro motivo, ya veran xD


	10. TORNEO DEX HOLDERS

TORNEO DEX HOLDERS

Los nueve chicos habian llegado hacia Ciudad Verde, los seis que no conocian la ciudad se limitaron a mirar la gran ciudad con su hermoso paisaje hogareño, casas bajas, muchos arboles por doquier, un lago a la izquierda del pueblo, pequeñas cerras de fondo, el bosque Verde detras, calles de tierra y fauna y flora trabajando juntas, era lo que hacia algo hermoso.

-Debemos ir a Ciudad Plateada- dijo Crystal, pensando en que ellos querian retar a cada gimnacio no hacer un turismo por cada ciudad que pasaban.

-Para que, si esto es hermoso- dijo Diamond obvservando la ciudad.

-Ustedes quieren retar los gimnacios ¿no? Pues hay un gimnacio alli- dijo Crystal

-Y si vamos con Green, el es lider- propuso Gold y recibio un si de la mayoria y asi que fueron corriendo hacia el gimnacio, dejando a Crystal y Esmerald parados en su sitio.

-Vamos, sempai- dijo Esmerald jalandole el brazo, ella inflo los cachetes y empezo a caminar hacia el gimnacio. Cuando llego, estaban tratando de tocar la puerta pero al parecer no habia nadie. Crystal estaba a punto de hablar cuando alguien la interrumpio por segunda vez.

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?- pregunto Green, que estaba junto a Red y Yellow.

-Vinimos a retarlo- dijo Sapphire muy feliz.

-No saben que necesitan las siete medallas para pedirme una batalla- dijo con aburrimiento

-Eso es lo que trataba de decirles pero no me escuchaban- dijo Crystal por fin- Para eso nece-fue interrumpida nuevamente

-Que tal si aprovechamos que estamos todos reunidos y hacemos un torneo- propuso Gold

-Creo que fue la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido- dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

-Correcion, falta Blue- dijo Green

-Bueno, piensen que Blue es casi invesible si usa a Blastoise por lo cual, mejor asi- dijo Esmerald

-Yo me uno- dijo Red feliz

-Yo no quiero, mejor soy la que cura los pokemons y la jueza- propuso Yellow

-Yo no quiero, voy a ensuciar mis pokemons- dijo Ruby

-Maricon- dijo Sapphire

-¿Como me llamaste?

-Ya escuchaste- dijo

-Esta bien, voy a pelear- grito

- ¿Y cuales serian las reglas?- pregunto Platinum

-Solo se usa su pokemon inicial, y no se vale usar medicamentos ni bayas, ni usar los ataques finales- dijo Crys que se habia unido a la charla, por que le parecia mas divertido un torneo que hacer de guia.

-¿Ataques finales?- pregunto Diamond.

-Ustedes ya lo aprenderan- dijo Red

-Les digo que son muy dificiles- le dijo Gold con los brazos cruzados

-Solo a ti te costo- le respondio Crystal

-¿Y contra quien nos tocaria pelear?- pregunto Pearl emocionado.

-Ya arme los equipos- dijo Gold sacando una agenda- estube esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo. La primera batalla es Ruby contra Diamond.

-No lo decepcionare sempai- Ruby solo le guiño el ojo como se aprovacion

-La segunda Red contra Sapphire.

-Mi sueño se cumplio, voy a luchar contra el sempai-grito de felicidad

-Sera una gran batalla- dijo Red

-La tercera Yo contra Esmerald-

-Cuidate Gold- bromeo Crystal

-Yo diria que vos te cuides que te toca contra Green- le dijo seriamente

-¿Que? No de nuevo- se quejo

-Bueno la cuarta Silver contra Pearl

-Genial- dijo Pearl emocionado

-Y bueno la sexta seria Platinum contra Yellow, pero como no va a pelear pasa directamente.

-Empiezan Ruby y Diamond- dijo Esmerald.

-Suerte Dia- grito Pearl mientras se acomodaba en su asiento para mirar la pelea

* * *

Van a pelear todos los dex holders exepto Blue. Pensaran que no la quiero, que solamente aparecio en un recuerdo y nunca mas aparecera, muy pronto va a aparecer no se desesperen. ¿Quien creen que gane? Ruby o Diamond. Comenten.


	11. VS TORTERRA

VS TORTERRA-Conociendo la tecnica de Diamond

-Sal Zuzu- Ruby saco a Swampert que estaba recien bañado.

-Tu turno Wig- salio un torterra que parecia feliz de haber salido de su pokebola.

-Agua contra Planta, ventaja para Dia- dijo Platinum, confiada en las tecnicas de su mejor amigo

-Eso no es lo mas importante de una batalla, si no la tecnica y los movimientos- explico Green

-Si, pero el tipo influye mucho-respondio esta

-No te creas- dijo Silver que habia estado escuchando la conversacion

-Empiezen- dijo Gold con mucha emocion. Este torneo lo habia estado esperando, hace mucho.

-Zuzu usa agua lodosa- pidio Ruby

-Trepa rocas- Torterra se hizo un pequeño refugio con las rocas impidiendo que al ataque surgiera efecto y protegiendolo.

-Bien hecho Dia!- grito Pearl, animando a su viejo amigo

-Zuzu Terremoto- Zuzu golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el suelo, provocando un gran terremoto que termino destruyendo el refugio y dañandolo seriamente- ahora surf- la gran ola marina choco contra Torterra dañandolo mas de lo que estaba.

-No Wig! Usa Megagotar- le pidio a su amigo, las grandes enredaderas empezar a llegar a Swampert.

-Venganza!- El ataque desvio al del Torterra haciendo que choque contra una pared-terminemos con Surf- la gran ola golpeo y debilito a Torterra que quedo ahogado, dandole la victoria a Ruby y Swampert.

-Wig, los hecho bien- dijo mientras guardaba a su amigo en su pokebola.

-El ganador es Ruby- anuncio Yellow a los demas.

-Fue genial luchar contra usted sempai- dijo Diamond emocionado.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo mientras limpiaba a su pokemon y lo guardaba en su pokebola.

-Sapphire es tu turno- le dijo Esmerald-

-Listo sempai?- pregunto nerviosa

-Siempre estoy listo- le respondio y ambos bajaron hacia el ring de pelea.

* * *

Em, la pelea es parecida a la de los videojuegos, razon? Estoy media viciada con Heart Gold y Soul Silver, tambien con Pokemon Platinum y como que me gravaron los ataques y la forma de pelear. Ya se, soy un asco relatando historias, para la proxima me consigo a alguien que me ayude ;)


	12. VS BLASIKEN

VS BLASIKEN- Una pelea llena de rigor.

-Vamos por ellos, sal Toro- grito Sapphire sacando a su compañera ardiente.

-Demos lo mejor Saur- dijo mientras sacaba a su fiel compañero a la pelea.

-Esta sera una gran pelea- comento Crystal

-Dos chicos que aman pelear, daran lo mejor de ellos- dijo Esmerald

-Sera genial- comento Pearl emocionado.

-¿Usted que dice señorita?- pregunto Diamond

-No le tengo mucha fe a Sapphire- comento seriamente- Es muy salvaje- dijo mientras la miraba saltar de la alegria junto a su Blasiken.

-Empiezen- dijo Silver.

-Toro doble equipo y doble patada- El pokemon se multriplico y empezo a pegarle patadas a Saur, dañandolo.

-Saur latigo cepa- el pokemon agarro la pata de Blasiken y lo mando lejos haciendo que choque contra la pared.

-Toro, lanzallamas-pidio cuando este se pudo levantar del hueco.

-Ahora, escavar- Antes que llegara el ataque, Saur escavo profundo y esquivo el potente lanzallamas.

-Puño mareo sobre el suelo- el ataque provoco un mini terremoto, que hizo que Saur saltara hacia la superficie y se lastimara levemente.-Patada igna!- el ataque daño muy severamente a Saur dejandolo casi debilitado.

-Usa Sintesis- con la ayuda del sol, Saur recupero todas sus energias- Ahora drenadoras- las enredaderas encerraron a Blasiken impidiendo que se moviera y quede enredado.- Rayo solar Saur- el ataque fue muy potente y debilito a Toro

-Toro!- Sapphire corrio hacia su pokemon- Lo has hecho bien- dijo mientras lo guardaba en su pokebola

-El ganador es Red- dijo Yellow con una sonrisa

-Bien hecho Sapphire- dijo Red orgulloso

-Gracias, sempai- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Tu turno Pearl-dijo Diamond, este se paro de su asiento y empezo a caminar hacia el ring bastante nervioso, no queria decepcionar a sus superiores.

-Buena suerte Pearl- dijo Platinum animando a su amigo

-Te toca Silver- dijo Crystal, este se paro y bajo junto a Pearl para la pelea.

* * *

Soy malisima relatando batallas lo se, no se quejen. Tengo una duda, siempre me confundo megagotar con drenadoras, no se por que. Perdon si en el otro capitulo puse megagotar en ves de drenadoras, me confundi. Disculpen, el error. Y mil disculpas por ser tan mala relatando batallas.


	13. VS INFERNAPE

VS INFERNAPE

-Sal Feraligatr- este salio algo serio al igual que Silver

-Chimhiko vé- de la pokebola salio un Infernape dispuesto a dar lo mejor de si- Empezemos, puño certero

-Puño hielo- ambos ataques chocaron destruyendo un poco el suelo y dañando a ambos pokemons.

-Ultra puño-

-Puño hielo- nuevamente chocaron, pero esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte el de Chimhiko y mando a Feraligatr unos centimetros hacia atras.

-Rueda de fuego- las ruedas de fuego encarcelaron a Feraligatr en un pequeño circulo lleno de flamas

-Acua Jet- salto del suelo y por el aire ataco a Chimhiko dañandolo -Terminemos con hidrobomba- La masa de agua choco contra Infernape debilitandolo por completo.

-Gano Silver- comunico Yellow

-Lo hiciste muy bien Chimhiko- dijo con tono de decilucion mientras guardaba a su infernape en su pokebola y Silver hacia lo mismo con su pokemon.

-¿Listo Rald?- pregunto Gold mientras avanzaba hacia el ring

-Mas que nunca- le respondio este mientras bajaba junto a el.

VS SCEPTILE-

-Explotaro, vamos a la carga- dijo Gold lanzando a su mejor amigo a batalla

-Sceptile, nosotros podemos- dijo mandando a Sceptile

-Ya veo que pierde Gold- dijo Crystal en voz baja

-Callate super seria - grito Gold

-¿Como me escucho?- se pregunto Crystal asombrada.

-Tene cuidado conmigo, tengo un super oido- dijo orgulloso

-Un super oido para lo que queres, cuando te pido un favor ni me escuchas- se quejo

-Basta y que empieze la pelea- dijo Green cansado de sus peleas.

-Esta bien, Sceptile hoja aguda- dijo Esmerald aprovechando que Gold estaba distraido

-Ascuas- el ataque quemo las hojas sin dañar ni a Sceptile ni a Explotaro- ¿Creiste que estaba distraido? Yo siempre estoy atento- dijo con orgullo

-Enserio, por que te estas quemando ahora?- pregunto

-AHHHW Me quemo, me quemo- empezo a correr en circulos y a Crystal le salio una gota de anime, entonces Silver mando a su Feraligatr y con una hidrobomba apago el fuego que estaba en su cabello pero mojandolo todo- Sabes Silver, hoy me bañe- se quejo

-Sigamos, Sceptile cola ferrea- el pokemon corrio para atacarlo y mandarlo al suelo pero Gold se le adelanto.

-Oh Pantalla humo Explotaro- la gran nuve confundio y dejo siego al pobre Sceptile sin ver donde estaba ni su amo ni el otro pokemon- Rueda de fuego- las grandes llamaradas encerraron a Sceptile y limpiaron el humo que antes habia.

-Sceptile agilidad y puño certero- dio un gran salto por los aires y termino con su puño en la cara de Explotaro mandandolo lejos- Ahora Rayo solar.

-Doble equipo Explotaro- el pokemon se multriplico en cinco formando un circulo sobre Sceptile- Lanzallamas- el potente ataque que se habia multriplicado por cinco dio en Sceptile y lograron debilitarlo.

-Gana Gold- anuncio Yellow

-¿Viste super seria?- le dijo soberviamente

-Me retracto de mis palabras- dijo sin aun no poder creer lo que habia visto

-Su turno sempai- le dijo Diamond

-¿Por que a mi?- se pregunto a si misma, mientras bajaba hacia el ring, donde ya estaba Green.

* * *

Hay dos capitulos en uno, la razon la batalla de Pearl y Silver fue demasiado corta, la verdad que no sabia que poner y solo relate la batalla no dialogos extras, como en batallas anteriores. Perdon por mi mala relatacion, soy mala para estas cosas. Perdon si no lo pude publicar antes, es que como estamos en navidad estoy haciendo un especial navideñeño y perdon por mi poca imaginacion estoy en otro proyecto pero muy pronto pensare mejores ideas, gracias.


	14. VS MEGANIUM

VS MEGANIUM

-Mega hace lo mejor que puedas- dijo mientras sacaba a su meganium hacia el ring y Green hace lo mismo con su Charizard

-Que autoestima que tenes super seria- dijo divertido

-Vamos, Crys- grito Esmerald animando a su sempai.

-Empecemos- dijo Green mientras se estiraba los nudillos y su cuello.

-Mega golpe cuerpo-el pokemon corrio con todas sus fuerzas, pero Charizard empezo a volar haciendo que Mega se chocara con una roca y se callera al piso- No se vale! Mega no sabe volar!- grito de desesperacion, no queria desilucionar a sus juniors.

-Usa ataques directos- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Mega Rayo solar- pero entonces Charizard lo esquiva y bosteza de aburrimiento.

-Eso es lo mejor que tenes?- dijo decepcionado

-Hojas afiladas Mega- grito, pero charizard lo esquiva nuevamente y Green bosteza.

-Esto se pone aburrido, Charizard rueda de fuego- el ataque fue directo y debilito a Mega de un solo movimiento-

-Gana Green- ambos chicos guardaron a sus pokemons

-Era bastante obvio- le dijo Silver a Gold

-No se vale me pusieron contra Green- se quejo Crystal mirando seriamente a Gold con ganas de matarlo- Es toda tu culpa- lo señalo con el dedo

-Jeje, no te enojes por haber perdido- ella se acerco peligrosamente a el

-Siempre me ponen con el y vos lo sabes y me pones de nuevo contra el-grito como una loca

-Te iba a poner contra Blue, pero como ella no esta- dijo mientras jugaba con los dedos.

-Peor! Ellla me iba a ser polvo mas de lo que Green me hizo-

-Deja de quejarte y entrena mas- le dijo Green seriamente-Sigamos con este torneo, que mas rapido termine mas rapido se marchan de mi gimnacio.

-Esta bien, le toca a Ruby y Red- dijo Gold.

-Buena suerte Ruby- dijo Esmerald apoyando a su amigo

-Tu puedes- le gritaba Sapphire

-Vamos- dijo Red decidido hacia el ring.

* * *

Esta fue la batalla mas obvia que he relatado. Era 100% que ganara Green. Bueno y ustedes que dicen ¿Ganara Ruby o Red? Ambos son fuertes. Para mi Ruby estan fuerte como el, pero lo que pasa es que no lo demuestra por su pasado y los concursos, pero para mi si lo haces enojar da lo mejor de si y te hace polvo. Algo parecido pasa con Diamond, si no me equivoco. Comenten.


	15. VS SWAMPERT

VS SWAMPERT

-Zuzu a escena- Ruby saco a su acuatico amigo

-Ruby no estas en un concurso- le grito Sapphire reprochandolo.

-Callate salvaje- le contraataco y Sapphire se tuvo que morder la lengua para no quedar mal ante sus juniors y sus superiores

-Sal Saur- al salir de su pokebola rugio, listo para pelear- Sabes algo, siempre quise tener una pelea contra vos- le dijo seriamente- Siempre crei que eras fuerte pero no le demostrabas, ahora que lucho contra ti voy a ver que sos capaz.

-¿QUE?-se asombro Sapphire

-Celosita salvaje?- le dijo en tono de broma

-AAAHW empiezen de una buena vez- dijo cruzandose de brazos y apoyandose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Zuzu Hidrobomba

-Saur escava y luego rayo solar- el potente ataque salio debajo de la tierra provocando mucho daño hacia Swampert. Para luego Saur saltar de la tierra- Hojas navaja- y usar sus hojas navajas contra el.

-Zuzu agua lodosa- el ataque provoco que Saur se pegara contra el suelo dejandolo inmovil.

-Latigo cepa- se aferro hacia un tuvo del techo y dando un salto logro escapar- Hojas navajas nuevamente- las hojas chocaron contra Swampert tirandolo al lodo y pegandolo al suelo.

-Zuzu, estas todo sucio y recien te bañe- grito de horror

-Uf, a Ruby solo le importa si esta sucio o no- se quejo Sapphire apoyando la cara con la mano.

-Terminemos con rayo solar- el potente ataque tomo desprevenido a Swampert y lo debilito.

-El ganador es Red- comunico Yellow con una sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo cuando ganaba Red

-Pense que iba a pelear mejor- se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba a Saur en su pokebola y miraba como Ruby limpiaba a su pokemon.

-Zuzu, creo que te tendre que bañar nuevamente- dijo mientras lo guardaba en su pokebola

-Para pelear seriamente con Ruby lo tenes que hacer enojar-Esmerald les explicaba a los juniors

-Es igual a Diamond- comento Pearl divertido recordando las veces que lo hacia enojar para que peleara en serio.

-Es su turno chicos- les dijo a sus dos amigos

-Ya lo sabemos Crys- le respondio Silver

-Se dulce conmigo Silver- pidio Gold de rodillas

-No- dijo secamente

-Dale-pidio nuevamente

-No y si seguis asi, te voy a destrozar- le advirtio. Gold enseguida se paro y empezo a caminar hacia el ring de mala gana.

-Malo- decia haciendo puchero mientras se posisionaba en su lugar.

* * *

Gold y Silver van a pelear y creo que va a ser la mejor batalla. Amo las batallas de rivales, Green contra Red, Sapphire contra Ruby aunque este caso seria una pelea de amantes :$

Comenten pleasee


	16. VS TYPHLOSION

VS TYPHLOSION-Pelea de rivales

Ambos entrenadores estaban uno cada uno en un lado del ring. Ya habian sacado a sus pokemons y estaba a punto de empezar una gran pelea.

-¿Vas a ser bueno?- pregunto nuevamente

-No- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Entonces yo tampoco- dijo con mucho orgullo, Silver sonrio no habia manera que Gold no fuera bueno por lo cual esta pelea iba a ser facil, eso creia.

-Una batalla de rivales- dijo Esmerald apoyando con sus manos su cabeza y mirando muy emocionado

-Me recuerda a mis peleas contra Green- dijo Red recordando esa vez que pelearon en la liga añil cuando eran unos chicos.

-Wuaw ¿ustedes eran rivales?- pregunto Diamond.

-Si - dijo Red feliz de contarle a sus juniors quien era su rival.

-Y lo seguimos siendo- conto Green mirando al campo de batalla que todavia no daba inicio por que Crystal estaba peleando con Gold, ya que ella comento algo a Esmerald sobre esta batalla que enfurecio a Gold.

-Yo pense que era tu amigo- dijo haciendo puchero, Green solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Empiezen- le dijo Silver y este asintio la cabeza para dar inicio a la pelea.

-Puño hielo- el pokemon aprovecho la distraccion de el entrenador y de su pokemon y le dio un potente puño en la cara lanzandolo metros hacia atras.

-Hey no se vale estaba distraido- se quejo.

-No era que nunca estabas distraido- le pregunto frunciendo el seño, repitiendo las mismas palabras que el habia dicho en su pelea contra Esmerald.

-Bueno, pero siempre hay excepciones- dijo muy seguro.

-Dejemos la charla y luchemos- dijo Silver- Nuevamente, puño hielo

-Doble equipo- el pokemon se multriplico esta vez en tres y empezaron a hacerle caras a Feraligatr- Gran imitacion de cara de susto ¿no crees? Explotaro puede ser un actor- dijo muy feliz, Silver bufo de la estupidez de su mejor amigo, algunas veces era patetica.

-Pistola de agua- el chorro de agua elimino a los dos impostores dejando al verdadero en el centro- Ahora mordisco- Feraligatr corrio y lo mordio en la nuca y este empezo a correr en circulos tratando de sacarselo de en cima pero era en vano.

-Grrr. Rueda de Fuego- la mecha que tenia en la espalda empezo a crecer y crear circulos de fuego que empezaron a quemar a Feraligatr logrando que dejara de morder y luego grandes circulos que salian por la boca del pokemon de fuego lo empezar a quemar y Feraligatr empezo a correr seguido por atras de Explotaro y su rueda de fuego.

-Esto es ridiculo, cola ferrea- dijo Silver, con mucho enojo de que su Feraligatr actuara tan infantil. El pokemon se dio cuenta de esto, y se detuvo de correr y cuando Explotaro estaba cerca, con su larga cola lo tiro al suelo.- Hidrobomba- la gran cantidad de agua lanzo hacia el, pero lo que no se habia dado cuenta era que Explotaro habia utilizado nuevamente doble equipo y que este Typhlosion era falso, dejando al verdadero detras suyo.

-Lanzallamas-pidio Gold. El ataque fue duro y dejo a Feraligatr tirado en el suelo a los pies de Silver pero no debilitado. Este se paro de golpe, haciendo que la cola de este chocara con Silver lo que logro que este perdiera el equilibro y se cayera.

-Grr! Te odio Gold- murmuro Silver, mientras se paraba- Cuchillada- Feraligatr corrio hacia Explotaro y empezo a acuchillarlo muchas veces, dañandolo.- Terminemos esto, Hidrobomba- este se detuvo de acuchillar y lo miro malignamente y disparo un potente ataque que lo debilito por completo. Dandole la victoria a Silver.

-Fue la batalla mas divertida que he visto- dijo Sapphire

-Su turno señorita- le dijo Diamond, mientras que la chica se paraba de su asiento con pokebola en mano, lista para pelear.

-No te confies- le recomendo Crystal.

-¿Por que?- pregunto.

-Green es un experto en batallas y es muy calculador- le dijo Silver que habia vuelto del ring.

-Igual la señorita es muy fuerte- dijo Diamond apoyandola, ella solo sonrio y bajo al ring.

-¿Por que le dicen señorita?- pregunto Red.

-Larga historia- dijo Pearl suspirando y recordando viejos momentos.

* * *

Creo que fue una batalla comica, relatada parece que no, pero si te pones a imaginar es bastante divertida, va eso creo yo. Comenten


	17. VS EMPOLEON

VS EMPOLEON

-Sal Empoleon- dijo Platinum mientras lo sacaba hacia el exterior.

-Charizard- de la pokebola salio el dragon rojiso que empezo a volar cerca de Green mirando a Empoleon.

-Tengo ventaja- se dijo a si misma Platinum

-Primer regla, nunca confies en tu adversario- le recomendo Green- ahora empezemos.

-Empoleon Hidrobomba-

-¿Un ataque poderoso? Esquiva. Nunca uses un ataque poderoso al principio de una batalla siempre al final- le dijo en tono de reproche- rueda de fuego- el fuego encerro a Empoleon dejandolo atrapado.

-Empoleon, garra de metal- las garras de metal cortaron el fuego en dos logrando que pueda escapar- nuevamente, hidrobomba- pidio.

-Reflejo- el ataque fue reflejado y ataco a Empoleon, tirandolo al suelo.- Puño fuego- Charizard volo rapidamente hasta estar al lado de Empoleon y de un golpe lo mando a volar quemandolo un poco.

-Acua jet- empoleon se recupero, salto y empezo con acua jet directo hacia Charizard que este lo esquivo.

-Lanzallamas- ambos ataques chocaron y provocaron una explosion, pero Empoleon fue el que salio mas dañado por culpa del acua jet.-Terminemos con garra de metal- aprovechando que Empoleon estaba dañado Charizard lo rajuño con sus garras debilitandolo por completo.

-El ganador es Green- comunico Yellow para los chicos, que por culpa de la explosion no pudieron ver el final de la batalla.

-No pudimos ver el desenlace- se quejo Esmerald.

-Igualmente, por lo que vimos Platinum peleo mejor que Crystal- dijo Gold, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Crys

-Callate que a vos te pateo el culo Silver- dijo en su defenza

-Pero por lo menos no perdi en la primera ronda- dijo sacandole la lengua

-Anda vos a pelear contra Green-

-No quiero- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Basta, los dos necesitan entrenar mas, eso es todo- se quejo Silver

-Bien y ahora quien pelea contra quien, por que somos tres- dijo Red apoyando un dedo en la barbilla

-Green se queda a fuera mientras que Silver y usted Sempai luchan-dijo Gold

-O mejor yo me uno a la pelea- dijo una voz de atras, todos se dieron vuelta

-Blue- gritaron Green y Red sorprendidos

-Hermana!- grito Silver

* * *

Al fin aparece Blue, ¿se unira a la pelea? Arruinara el torneo? Comenten sus ideas


End file.
